Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus with a storable keyboard.
Description of Related Art Nowadays, portable electronic apparatus developed with advance technologies becomes thinner and thinner. Therefore, electronic components installed inside the portable electronic apparatus, such as central processing unit (CPU), hardware disk drive (HDD) . . . etc., also require to be developed much thinner and lighter under thinning tendency, and the electronic components enable to function more powerful. Correspondingly, electronic components with more powerful function may also generate more heat accumulated inside the housing of the portable electronic apparatus. However, the portable electronic apparatus needs to assemble the electronic components more compactly into a limited space within a housing of the portable electronic apparatus, to pursue the thinning and minimizing tendency. That is, a limited space within the housing of the thinning portable electronic apparatus needs to accommodate with more heat-generated components. Furthermore, the crowding heat-generated components may also occupy a reserved space of the housing for installing heat dissipation component. Accordingly, the portable electronic apparatus may need additional space for heat dissipated or heat dissipation component, to aid the portable electronic apparatus exchanging heat with circumstance for dissipating heat accumulated within the housing of the portable electronic apparatus.
Consequently, the available structure of a portable electronic apparatus, as described above, apparently exists with inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.